Sobre Heróis e Fantasmas
by Sally Owens
Summary: One-shot. O roubo da espada de Godric Gryffindor. Missing Moment de Relíquias da Morte.


**Sobre Heróis e Fantasmas **

ou Wish you were here

De todas as notícias, a pior era não ter nenhuma. Haviam se passado semanas e nem um sinal. Poderiam estar mortos. Poderiam ter desistido sem que ninguém soubesse. Contudo, Gina sabia que eles não estavam mortos – seu coração lhe dizia isso – e também que eles não haviam desistido. E não era só ela que pensava assim. Apesar do medo e da angústia que varriam Hogwarts, em escalas cada vez maiores, circulava vivo um sentimento de que, em algum lugar, Harry Potter e seus dois melhores amigos – pois entre os alunos ninguém acreditara na fuga de Hermione ou na sarapintose de Rony – estavam fazendo alguma coisa.

Fazer alguma coisa. Isso daria sentido àquilo tudo. A sensação de inutilidade pesava em Gina como uma sacola de tranqueiras que ela tinha de arrastar para todo lugar. Ela a acompanhava nas aulas cheias de esforço e incentivos de McGonagall. Gina nunca tinha visto a professora tão exigente e tão carinhosa ao mesmo tempo. Ela passara a ensinar transfiguração como se a vida dos alunos dependesse disso. De fato, muitos se convenceram que saber mudar sua aparência ou transfigurar a si mesmo num móvel poderia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Nunca se estudou tanto transfiguração também. Mas isso já não parecia a Gina ser útil o suficiente. Então, o peso de estar à toa, num momento que pedia ação, continuava a se arrastar atrás dela, a seguindo pelas aulas de poções – sérias e atemorizadas –, pelas de feitiços – que nunca foram tão tristes – e pelos pesadelos em que se transformaram Estudos de Trouxas e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, ou Artes das Trevas, somente.

A impotência e a incapacidade de ter controle sobre o seu destino e o daqueles que ela amava doía como um corte fundo, a cada noite, em que ela rezava para que Harry, Rony e Hermione estivessem bem, e a cada manhã, em que seus olhos inchados preferiam se recusar a se abrir e descobrir que todo aquele mundo horrível ainda estava lá.

O que se passava fora de Hogwarts se tornava cada vez mais insondável para os alunos da escola. As cartas dos pais vinham repletas de mentiras e mensagens cifradas. "_Seu irmão continua muito doente, querida. Temos feito o possível para que ele fique confortável, mas ele nem tem nos deixado aproximar._ (Um borrão na letra trêmula de Molly Weasley). _Seu pai e os outros estão bem, ainda trabalhando. Cuide-se, meu bem, e comporte-se, sim. Você está segura aí. Amor, mamãe_." Em outras palavras, nenhum sinal. Nada. Nenhuma informação. Ao menos, sua família continuava protegida pelo sangue-puro, mas por quanto tempo? Eram, provavelmente, os mais famosos traidores do sangue de todo o país. Quanto tempo até que um deles ou todos fossem pegos para servirem de exemplo? Até quando a mentira da doença de Rony seria engolida? Até quando Gina ia se cuidar e se comportar como uma boa menina?

– Oi – disse Neville sentando à sua frente à mesa da Grifinória, na hora do café da manhã.

– Ah, oi – respondeu Gina.

Nenhum dos dois ocultou o tom chateado. Neville demorou alguns segundos para se servir apenas observando Gina brincar com o mingau de aveia.

– Notícias? – perguntou o garoto olhando a carta caída ao lado do prato, e depois rapidamente sobre os ombros.

– É – disse Gina erguendo a cabeça e mantendo a encenação que costumava a fazer no salão principal. – Meu irmão continua doente – falou em voz alta fazendo negativas com a cabeça.

Neville compreendeu. Não havia notícias.

– Que chato – comentou também em voz alta.

Os alunos da Grifinória sentados à mesa – e que provavelmente queriam fazer a mesma pergunta a Gina – multiplicaram convincentes expressões de velório. Gina sabia que não era pela falsa doença do irmão, mas porque todos julgavam que, se Harry dessa alguma notícia, ela seria a primeira a saber. A popularidade de Gina continuava intacta, mas ela tinha assumido contornos diferentes quando a garota retornara naquele ano. Ela passara a ser ao mesmo tempo o único elo da escola com Harry, Rony e Hermione – e isso a fazia ser mais observada do que realmente gostaria – e também, provavelmente, a companhia mais perigosa de toda a Hogwarts, pelo mesmo motivo. Os colegas da Grifinória e os que haviam participado da AD, no entanto, haviam cerrado fileiras em torno de Gina e isso a vinha mantendo razoavelmente segura, tanto do olhar dos Carrows, quanto da espionagem da Sonserina. Logo, Gina estava como sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos e Harry queriam: segura. Total e completamente segura. Mexeu o mingau com tanta raiva que por pouco não quebrou o prato.

– Não agüento mais não fazer nada – desabafou Neville à sua frente. Ele resmungou baixo, mas o suficiente para Gina identificar nele a mesma frustração.

– Somos dois.

Ela empurrou o prato, desistindo de vez do café da manhã. Neville mirou tristemente o mingau que ela tinha recusado e os dois ficaram em silêncio, remoendo a própria inutilidade por longos minutos.

Com uma negação de mudo desencanto, os olhos de Gina vaguearam até a mesa dos professores. Era um quadro deprimente para os que haviam conhecido a velha Hogwarts. Ao centro da mesa grande, com ares de quem ocupava um trono, Snape reinava mais satisfeito e à vontade do que Gina jamais o vira em seus cinco anos de escola. Era vergonhoso ver aquele assassino sentado no lugar que pertencera a Dumbledore, que pertencera ao homem que ele havia matado tão friamente. Mas isso não era o pior, ela tinha de admitir. Os dois irmãos Carrow eram muitas vezes mais terríveis que Snape. Eram cruéis, covardes e truculentos. Cada aula com um deles era uma tortura e Gina nem estava se referindo à Maldição Cruciatos, mas ao bando de barbaridades que ambos diziam em suas classes. Ela e Neville já haviam pegado detenções pesadas por se oporem a ouvir as coisas horríveis que eles diziam calados.

– E se re-convocássemos a AD?

Gina girou o rosto para Neville e o fitou com os olhos muito arregalados. Não o percebera se debruçar sobre a mesa para lhe sussurrar aquilo. Era uma idéia louca e perigosa e, talvez, pelo tamanho da loucura ou pelo desespero em fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, foi que Gina gostou tanto dela. Nem soube o que dizer a principio e sua hesitação fez Neville retroceder desapontado, para a cadeira.

– Péssima idéia, não é? Como teremos a AD sem o Harry? Quem nos ensinaria? Você tem razão, Gina... foi uma idéia idiota.

– Enlouqueceu Neville? Não é idiota coisa nenhuma! É brilhante! – O garoto sorriu encantado. – Será o máximo!

– Então... nós vamos fazer?

– Vamos! Ah, nós vamos sim! – Gina olhou para a mesa dos professores com um sorriso que mesclava malicia e desafio. – E faremos bem debaixo das barbas deles. Onde Rony, Harry e Hermione estiverem, se eles souberem que estamos resistindo, que não nos dobramos...

– Terão mais força – garantiu Neville. – Saberão que o que fazem não é em vão.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos cheios de confiança e podiam sentir o ambiente aquecer em torno deles apenas com aquela vontade.

– Mas como faremos... sem o Harry? – perguntou Neville após alguns instantes.

– Daremos um jeito – garantiu Gina completamente mergulhada naquela nova sensação. A sensação de ser útil. – O importante é a resistência. Mas vamos estudar defesa contra as Artes das Trevas como jamais estudamos e... – Gina relanceou novamente a mesa dos professores, mas agora se detendo nas feições deprimidas e raivosas de McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout e Hagrid – duvido que eles se neguem a nos indicar os livros certos, é claro... sem saber exatamente o que estamos fazendo.

Neville não pareceu tão confiante. Sabia que os professores fariam o que fosse possível para mantê-los seguros. Ajudá-los a preparar um exército provavelmente não se incluiria nisso. Mas seu rosto cheio se iluminou com uma idéia que lhe ocorreu.

– Bem, ainda teremos os livros da Sala Precisa – ele comentou baixando ainda mais a voz. – Lembra, havia montes de livros por lá.

– Acha seguro usarmos aquela sala, Neville? Eu acho que temos um problema: Malfoy. Ele conhece a sala e também sabe usá-la.

A luz no rosto do garoto não se extinguiu.

– A sala não abrirá para ele – garantiu. – Ela é obediente ao que desejamos, basta, então, desejar corretamente. Não se preocupe – falou cheio de certeza – vou pensar nisso com muito cuidado.

Uma nova onda de alegria invadiu Gina. Era apenas um plano. Não haviam feito nada, mas só a idéia de resistir a tudo aquilo era tão maravilhosa que até a sua fome voltou e Gina pegou intempestivamente uma torrada. Já estava na segunda mordida satisfeita quando uma mosquinha começou a zunir dentro do seu cérebro.

– Neville? – chamou quase sussurrando. – Acha que os outros irão aderir?

O garoto piscou lentamente e depois olhou ao longo da mesa da Grifinória, Gina acompanhou seu olhar. A tristeza reinava ali, e ela era ainda maior que o medo. O fato é que a falta de esperança podia abater muito mais do que as ameaças e as violências de gente como os Carrows. Neville voltou a encarar Gina.

– Se eles tiverem liderança... eles irão sim.

A garota sorriu largo.

– Quando?

– Hoje à noite – disse Neville – começamos hoje à noite.

Infelizmente não havia tempo para fazerem mais planos. O horário da primeira aula obrigou os dois a se levantarem e saírem do Salão. Gina tinha aula de Herbologia e Neville, tendo período vago, decidiu acompanhá-la para poderem conversar mais. Antes de chegarem às portas duplas, Luna os alcançou e os dois imediatamente a incluíram aos cochichos.

– Papai tem dito a todos que é nosso dever ajudar o Harry, eu mesma o convenci disto. E isso, sem dúvida, é ajudar. – Ela tirou a varinha de trás da orelha e a rodopiou entre os dedos. – E eu adoro a AD.

Os três saíram para os jardins úmidos das chuvas de outono – Luna teria aula com Gina – as cabeças muito juntas enquanto tramavam o que fariam para transformar Hogwarts num centro de resistência e apoio a Harry Potter.

– Ei Weasley!

Gina estacou e se voltou para o rosto debochado de Crabbe. O brutamonte se aproximou com Goyle ao lado, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson acompanhando-os alguns passos atrás.

– Estive pensando...

– Isso é novidade – disse Gina com exagerada surpresa. – Você não quer ir até Madame Pomfrey? Deve ser um vírus ou algo assim.

Crabbe fechou a cara antes de sugerir feroz.

– Você viu quanto estão oferecendo pela cabeça do seu namorado? Dez mil galeões poderiam tirar de vez a sua família da lama, sabe? Vocês até poderiam viver decentemente e não naquele chiqueiro em que moram.

Goyle e Pansy guincharam deboches, enquanto Neville levava a mão à varinha dentro das vestes, contudo os sonserinos foram mais rápidos e logo, quatro varinhas apontavam para os três. Gina achou melhor evitar o combate. Não era a hora para atrair a atenção sobre eles, nem àquelas eram as pessoas que ela queria que os marcassem. Ela deu um passo ligeiramente à frente dos outros, porém antes que mandasse os quatro ir catar pulgas em testrálios com todo o desprezo e desconsideração que pode reunir, Pansy achou por bem escarnecer um pouco mais.

– Ele _não é mais _o namorado _dela –_ destilou venenosa. – Potter a _largou_. Como se sente trocada pela sangue-ruim da Granger, heim Weasley? Será que foi isso que adoeceu o seu _irmãozinho_ também?

O rosto de Gina queimou imediatamente e agora já seria bem difícil controlar a raiva ou a vontade de trocar as respostas afiadas por uma boa azaração. Sua mão segurou a varinha com firmeza, mas, novamente pensando na AD e no que pretendiam, Gina respirou bem fundo. É melhor falar que bater, certo?

– Eu me preocuparia mais com o _seu_ namorado se fosse você, Parkinson. É impressão minha e da escola inteira ou ele nem percebe que você existe?

Dessa vez os risos vieram de Luna e Neville, enquanto Pansy mudava de cor e olhava irada de Gina para Draco. A palidez característica de Malfoy mudou para rajadas vermelhas subindo pelo seu pescoço. Gina relaxou a mão que segurava a varinha, satisfeita, e Neville passou os braços sobre os ombros dela e de Luna e voltou a se dirigir com elas para as estufas.

– Pois eu acho – disse Draco alteando a voz (coisa rara ultimamente) e os fazendo parar – que tem Potter que é cego. Bastou ele dar as costas e a Weasleyzinha preferiu uma bolsa mais pesada e um sangue mais puro com que se agarrar. O ridículo é ela ter escolhido logo o Longbotton. Caso não tenha reparado, Weasley, há caras mais ricos e sangues-puros bem melhores em Hogwarts...

O resto da frase foi cortado por um feixe azulado que bateu no rosto de Draco. O garoto caiu para trás e imediatamente começaram a sair estranhas asas esbranquiçadas de todas as partes visíveis da pele. Os outros três sonserinos foram lentos na reação. Uma azaração de Luna atingiu Crabbe e uma enorme quantidade de furúnculos pustulosos recobriu as mãos e o rosto do garoto de tal forma que ele soltou a varinha grunhindo de dor. Neville acertou Goyle com uma azaração do corpo preso e o mastodonte emborcou de cara no chão. Pansy se jogou para socorrer Draco e quando pensou em retaliar havia três varinhas diretamente apontadas para ela.

A essa altura a confusão havia chamado a atenção de alguns alunos que estava andando pelo pátio, e um grupinho de assistentes curiosos se formava à volta deles. Pansy bufava de ódio, contudo, quando abriu a boca para destratar Gina mais uma vez, viu-se espumando bolhas de sabão, o que a deixou ainda mais parecida com um buldogue raivoso.

– Lave a boca antes de falar do Harry, Parkinson – disse Gina que agora tremia muito, embora a varinha se mantivesse firme – e da Mione também. O sangue dela é muito melhor que o seu!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – A professora Sprout vinha gingando o corpo gordinho numa corridinha nervosa até eles. – Srta. Weasley! Neville, Lovegood, o que? – Ela viu o estado dos alunos da Sonserina. – Oh não! Oh não! E agora? Vocês não deviam...

– Algum problema, Pomona?

Uma espécie de glaciar coletivo varreu o grupo todo quando olharam na direção da voz. Vindo do castelo, Snape caminhava até o centro da confusão com os braços para trás, os lábios crispados e a capa negra ventando a cada passo.

– Não Severo, digo, diretor – Sprout passou muito nervosa pelo trio e se colocou à frente deles. – Uma rusguinha de alunos. Você sabe que isto acontece. Weasley e Lovegood deveriam estar na minha aula, eu mesma providenciarei a punição delas e, bem, o Sr. Longbotton é meu monitor, então...

Ela falava esfregando as mãos e tão disposta a livrá-los que Gina se sentiu levemente culpada. Os antigos professores faziam de tudo para proteger os alunos. Provocar detenções inutilizando alunos da Sonserina, filhos de Comensais da Morte – mesmo não tendo sido eles a começar – era quase uma traição.

– Sim, sim, Pomona, eles serão punidos – concordou Snape com suavidade. – Pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso.

– Mas Severo...

– _Eu disse_ que me encarregarei disso, Pomona, obrigado. Agora, volte para a sua aula. Vocês também! – disse aos alunos que assistiam, mas destacou dois deles com o dedo. – Ajudem o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Crabbe a chegarem à enfermaria.

Snape sacou a varinha e soltou Goyle com um movimento.

– Goyle e Parkinson vocês também, vão para a ala hospitalar.

Goyle levantou meio tonto e Pansy cobriu a boca e lançou um olhar de ódio para Gina antes de seguirem os dois colegas que amparavam Draco e Crabbe.

– Caso haja perguntas – falou Snape alteando a voz para os estudantes – digam que eu mesmo irei punir os responsáveis. E vocês três – apontou sem humor para Neville, Gina e Luna – minha sala, agora!

Com passos pesados, eles acompanharam Snape por sete andares. Não houve conversa até estarem diante da gárgula de pedra que guardava o acesso à escada e à sala que Snape agora ocupava.

– Essência de lírio – disse Snape com azedume. Neville, Gina e Luna trocaram olhares de curiosidade e incompreensão às suas costas. – Subam! – ele ordenou se voltando para os três. Sem esperar uma segunda incitação, eles pularam nos degraus da escada que apareceu girando e os levou até em cima, em frente à porta com aldrava.

Apenas Gina já tinha estado ali. Fora em seu quarto ano, quando a cobra de Voldemort havia atacado o seu pai. Lembrava dos quadros dos diretores e dos delicados instrumentos de prata que, segundo deduzira após Rony ganhar o apagueiro, eram invenções do próprio Dumbledore. Não precisou muito para perceber que pouco havia mudado. Os instrumentos continuavam ali, assim como a mesa grande e as cadeiras. As mudanças, embora mínimas, anunciavam ao menos que a sala tinha um novo ocupante. O poleiro da fênix havia desaparecido, pesadas cortinas davam ao ambiente a atmosfera lúgubre e apertada de que Snape gostava e, atrás da mesa do diretor, num quadro grande, o maior da sala, Dumbledore em tinta óleo ressonava com os óculos de meia lua pendendo quase na ponta do nariz torto.

O novo diretor passou por eles com passos largos e num movimento amplo sentou-se na cadeira de braços que havia na escrivaninha. Dumbledore bem acima da sua cabeça. Mas nem ele, nem os outros diretores, igualmente adormecidos, pareciam ter percebido a presença dos garotos.

– Muito bem – disse Snape com desaprovação – vocês... Droga, o que é agora? Entre!

Ordenou para as batidas nervosas na porta. Minerva McGonagall entrou afobada, o rosto brilhando por causa da corrida que ela certamente dera de sua sala até ali. Gina se voltou para Snape a tempo de vê-lo baixar um pouco os ombros.

– Diretor – disse a velha professora aprumando-se ao lado dos alunos – fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu. Eu creio que uma briguinha entre estudantes pode ser resolvida pelos diretores das casas, sem que o _senhor_, que é tão ocupado, precise se envolver.

Havia desprezo e um leve toque de pânico em sua voz. Gina e Neville baixaram as cabeças, Luna também, mas ao invés de parecer culpada, a menina tentava espiar por baixo das pálpebras cerradas dos diretores nos quadros. Era óbvio que Minerva estava evitando ao máximo sequer se dirigir a Snape e ela estava sempre deixava bem claro o quanto falar com o novo diretor lhe custava. Eles sabiam que o fato dela vir defendê-los os deixaria em débito e isso tornava ainda mais temerária sua recente decisão de resistirem à ditadura de Snape.

– Eu creio... – Snape pesou cada palavra – que está tudo sob controle aqui, Minerva. E que não havia a menor necessidade de você abandonar a sua classe para... _exercer_ seus deveres de diretora.

As narinas da professora se contraíram e ela ergueu a cabeça com dignidade.

– Ainda assim, _diretor. _É um incomodo desnecessário para a sua posição.

O rosto de Snape nem ao menos tentou disfarçar o desagrado e o tédio com tudo aquilo.

– O que eu quero, Minerva, acima de tudo, é que a paz reine nesta escola. Sempre foi o meu desejo. Achei que com a ausência de um encrenqueiro como o Potter poderíamos finalmente alcançar este estado divino... Mas parece que ele deixou... embaixadores por aqui.

O olhar de Minerva queimou furioso sobre os garotos, mas depois se voltou novamente para Snape.

– O que Potter tem a ver com isso, Severo? Divergências entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos sempre ocorreram nesta escola. O que um aluno que não está aqui pode ter a ver com isso?

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas. Harry Potter tinha tudo a ver com qualquer coisa que ocorresse na opinião dele, Gina sabia. Por isso, ela esperava que os dois discutissem e isso aconteceu. Por algum tempo Gina acompanhou os argumentos de um e outro, mas num certo momento seus olhos encontraram algo que ativou outra parte do seu cérebro.

Na parede imediatamente à direita da mesa do diretor, numa redoma de vidro e depositada sobre uma grossa almofada de veludo vermelho, jazia a espada cravejada de rubis de Godric Gryffindor. Não, pensou Gina: a espada do Harry. Dumbledore tinha deixado para ele. Foi isso que o Ministro disse e que Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham contado no dia da festa de aniversário do Harry. Era o cúmulo! Snape não só assassinara Dumbledore e agora tomava o seu lugar como também se apoderara da herança do Harry. Gina ergueu os olhos para o ex-diretor adormecido. Lhe ocorreu que ele não devia ter deixado a espada para Harry por acaso. Gina já o vira empunhando-a. Sabia como ele ficava destemido com aquela espada. Talvez ele fosse precisar dela para liquidar Voldemort. Com uma sensação de propósito quase lhe tirando o fôlego, Gina percebeu claramente. Harry _precisava_ daquela espada. Dumbledore previra isso. E, sem saber como ou quando conseguiria lhe enviar, naquele exato momento, Gina soube que daria um jeito de pegar aquela espada. De alguma maneira.

– Acho que cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória farão com que seus estudantes pensem um pouco mais antes de usar azarações nos colegas, não acha Minerva?

A voz de snape trouxe Gina de volta. Os lábios de McGonagall estavam contraídos numa linha finíssima, mas mesmo assim, ela respondeu.

– Se o _senhor_ acha?

– Sim. Acho que é o justo. E claro, a Srta Lovegood também tirará cinqüenta pontos da sua casa. – McGonagall ergueu as sobrancelhas sem compreender. – Eu me referi a cinqüenta pontos cada, Minerva.

Gina e Neville imediatamente abriram a boca para protestar, mas Minerva fez um movimento seco com a cabeça e os dois engoliram o que iam dizer.

– Quanto à detenção... acho que você, Flitwick e Pomona podem arbitrar isso. Agora vão! – Ele os dispensou sem dar mais nenhum olhar de atenção ou deferência à colega.

Minerva praticamente os empurrou em direção à porta. Era óbvio que a contenção dela estava custando e muito. Ela abriu a porta para deixar os garotos passarem quando Snape ergueu a voz mais uma vez.

– Eu esperaria dos amigos que Potter sempre quis tanto proteger – disse cheio de veneno – um pouco mais de... cuidado. Afinal, como ele ficaria se soubesse que algo aconteceu a um de vocês?

Gina sentiu uma ameaça velada ali e também que ele deteve o olhar por mais tempo em cima dela. Porém, foi apenas um momento e logo ele voltou à atenção para um pergaminho a sua frente e McGonagall voltou a empurrá-los para fora da sala. O caminho até o quarto andar, quando se separaram e a professora retornou a sua sala de aula, foi extremamente desagradável. McGonagall não os poupou e não pareceu menos interessada que Snape em puni-los, embora por motivos diferentes.

Contudo, Gina só ouviu as admoestações e recomendações da professora em parte. Seu cérebro estava ocupado em planejar, pensar, organizar. Como ela iria roubar a espada de Godric Gryffindor. Como ela iria roubar a espada para o Harry?

Não foi difícil convencer Luna. Já Neville demorou um pouco mais. Não que ele desse contra a idéia de Gina, pelo contrário. O fato é que ele pareceu levar mais à sério a ameaça de Snape à segurança deles do que ela, e também não lhe passou despercebido o olhar que o diretor lançara à Gina.

– Eu acho que podemos planejar e eu faço isso sozinho.

Os dois estavam em um canto do salão comunal da Grifinória e a noite já havia caído.

– Que eu lembre – respondeu Gina – o Harry não te passou a procuração de herói. – Neville cruzou os braços e a encarou com disposição para discutir. – Nem de meu guarda–costas e você até agora estava achando ótimo reativarmos a AD.

– Isso é diferente. Estamos falando de entrar no escritório do Seboso e tirar de lá a maior relíquia da escola...

Gina teve certeza de que seus olhos cintilaram e que sua expressão afetou o discernimento de Neville. O garoto sorriu.

– Isso fará história... – disse com um suspiro.

– Yehp! – ela concordou entusiasmada.

O resto da noite foi consumido unicamente em planos. Os dois ainda trabalharam no galeão falso de Neville para torná-lo o galeão máster e entrar em contato com os outros membros da AD. Era quase meia noite quando conseguiram. Enviaram uma mensagem de convocação e esperaram. Só no dia seguinte eles saberiam como os outros colegas tinham reagido ao retorno da Armada de Dumbledore. Quanto à espada, Gina decidira que eles atacariam na noite seguinte. Era preciso agir antes que Snape alterasse a senha da sala. Ela tinha achado a escolha do professor esquisita. Mas lembrou que essência de lírios era comum em algumas poções – do tipo adocicado de poção, mas... Snape deveria estar usando ingredientes de poções como senha, da mesma forma que Dumbledore alternava nomes de doces, como Harry uma vez lhe contara. De qualquer jeito, Gina não acreditava que poderiam contar com a sorte de saber a senha novamente, então era preciso agir depressa.

Dormiu mal naquela noite. Não parou nunca de pensar nos planos que tinham feito e quando se convenceu de que não poderia torná-los mais elaborados, deixou sua mente vagar e ela acabou indo exatamente para o lugar que Gina evitava escrupulosamente a maior parte do tempo: o lago, as salas de aulas vazias, o espaço sob o braço de Harry em que ela se encaixava tão bem. Às vezes pensava que um feitiço de memória seria a coisa mais piedosa que poderia fazer por si mesma. Poderia esquecer-se de como era beijá-lo ou simplesmente ficar abraçada, escorada no peito dele. Ela tinha certeza de que se Voldemort não existisse, os dois estariam juntos. Queria tanto que Harry estivesse ali, com ela. Será que ele pensava nela? Lembrava de como era quando eles ficavam juntos, quando ficavam sozinhos? Será que, por algum momento, ele sentia tanta falta dela quanto ela sentia dele? Gina se virou para o lado e abraçou o travesseiro com força. Era muito tolo e egoísta pensar em todas aquelas coisas quando o mundo que eles conheciam era transformado em cinzas e as vidas de todos corriam tanto perigo. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de imaginar que ficaria mais feliz se ao menos ele soubesse que ela ainda sentia e se lembrava de todas aquelas coisas. Queria muito que Harry tivesse certeza de que ela não o esqueceria, que esperaria por ele. Talvez por isso, todas as noites, no segundo antes de dormir, Gina rezasse pedindo com força que Harry também não a esquecesse.

A reação a re-convocação da AD apareceu na primeira hora da manhã. Gina encontrou com Neville no Salão Comunal para irem tomar café juntos e todos os colegas que tinham participado do grupo anterior pareceram sorrir mais largo ao cumprimentá-los. Simas chegou a cruzar a sala só para apertar a mão de Neville e dar um beijo no rosto de Gina com o bom dia mais alegre que ela já tinha ouvido. Foi como um rastilho de pólvora. Ninguém falou, mas era óbvio que todos sabiam. E pareciam guardar um segredo feliz e maravilhoso. Quando eles se dirigiram para o Salão Principal havia uma espécie de séqüito em torno de Neville e Gina, e logo de Luna que se juntou a eles nos corredores. Os estudantes caminhavam como um grupo disposto a tudo e Gina se sentia cercada por um verdadeiro exército. Nos corredores, alguns membros da Corvinal se uniram a eles e pouco antes de entrarem no Salão para o café, um grupo grande da Lufa-lufa, liderado por Ernesto McMillan engrossou as fileiras. De maneira formal e ostensiva, Ernesto apertou a mão de Neville e cumprimentou Gina e Luna com a cabeça cordialmente. A adesão era óbvia e, claramente, uma afronta a Snape, aos Carrow e a tudo o que representavam. Gina concluiu isso com orgulho quando atravessaram as portas duplas.

Um quase silêncio acompanhou o aparecimento do grupo e, só naquele segundo, Gina achou que isso poderia colocar atenção demais neles. Contudo, um diabinho que parecia sem limites em sua mente sussurrou que de nada adiantava resistir se o inimigo não soubesse da resistência. E, o mais importante, os líderes: ela, Neville e Luna era sangues-puros e eles queriam mostrar o que pensavam da segregação, das perseguições e do preconceito.

Na mesa dos professores as reações foram muito semelhantes. McGonagall ficou lívida, assim como a professora Sprout. Flitwick deu um gritinho mínimo e se desequilibrou da cadeira. Hagrid acenou feliz para eles. Se havia alguma cor no rosto de Snape sumiu naquele momento e seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. Os Carrow se puseram a cochichar, não pareciam compreender bem o que significava aquela entrada em bando e com tanta petulância por parte dos estudantes. De fato, Gina não acreditava que qualquer dos professores compreendesse completamente o significado. Mas só a aparência de união já era por si indício de problemas e, obviamente, os professores sabiam disso.

Unidos até chegarem aos seus lugares nas mesas, os estudantes se locomoveram pelo salão. O ar de triunfo e insolência nos rostos mostrava a disposição para briga e Gina viu McGonagall tomar repetidos goles d'água da taça a sua frente. Foi apenas quando ela sentou em seu lugar, ladeada por Neville e Simas que notou as caras azedas com que os colegas da Sonserina os olhavam. Só então ela percebeu que eles deveriam estar querendo vingança pela humilhação do dia anterior e que a entrada triunfal devia ter soado como uma organização de defesa ou algo assim. Ainda possuída pelo diabinho desafiador, Gina sorriu e jogou um beijinho para Pansy Parkinson. A outra chegou a levantar com os punhos cerrados, mas Draco a puxou pelo braço e a fez sentar.

O dia teria sido perfeito e completamente feliz se Gina não tivesse sido chamada, juntamente com Neville e Luna para mais uma seção de "conversa" com a professora McGonagall. Ela estava possessa com eles e com o que chamou de descarada declaração de guerra, passou quase uma hora admoestando-os que aquilo não era prudente e nem inteligente no presente momento. Gina não se abalou com o estado frenético da professora e tinha uma longa argumentação na ponta da língua sobre o que era preciso ser feito quando havia guerra e tirania. Mas Neville não a deixou falar.

– Tem razão, professora – disse ele muito sério tomando a dianteira das meninas. – A coisa saiu do controle. Estávamos apenas preocupados em nos defender por causa de ontem. Os colegas tomaram tudo muito a sério. Não pretendíamos afrontar ninguém.

O queixo de McGonagall caiu, mas logo ela se refez.

– Melhor assim, Longbotton. Melhor assim. Por favor, vocês três: controlem-se! Eu não quero que Potter volte correndo para cá porque um dos amigos se machucou, entenderam?

Novamente o olhar mais demorado foi para Gina. A menina baixou os olhos.

– Sim, professora – responderam em uníssono.

– Ótimo! Era só isso. Vão para as suas aulas agora – acrescentou a professora com surpreendente doçura.

Assim que eles fecharam a porta do escritório de McGonagall, Luna interpelou Neville.

– Então... é isso? Desistimos.

– Eu não disse isso.

Gina sorriu.

– Mas lá dentro...?

– Luna, é mais seguro que os professores de quem gostamos não estejam envolvidos. Eles podem ter algum escrúpulo em matar estudantes...

– Mas não terão nenhum com eles – acrescentou Gina, que tinha compreendido a manobra do amigo.

– Hum, bem pensado. Nesse caso, falar do combate com a Sonserina foi muito esperto Neville. Acho que todo mundo achou que fosse isso. O que mostra uma limitação bem evidente de uma grande parte da escola.

Neville riu, porém Gina argumentou.

– Quero comer palha-fede se a McGonagall acreditou em nós e se os que sabem da Armada pensaram que foi apenas por causa da briga com a Sonserina que entramos no Salão daquele jeito.

– Verdade – concordou Luna enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor, estavam no finzinho da hora do almoço. – Bastava unir o nome às pessoas.

– De qualquer modo – arrematou Neville – suspeitar, não é saber. O que eles não sabem não lhes dói. É melhor mantermos isso entre os estudantes.

As meninas concordaram. Os três desceram planejando o que fariam naquela noite decisiva. Achavam que o roubo da espada seria o seu grito de guerra. A clara afirmação de que nem Dumbledore, nem Harry Potter haviam realmente deixado Hogwarts. Que a maior parte da escola lhes permanecia leal. E que eles não se curvariam, aos Carrow, a Snape, ao Ministério tomado de Comensais da Morte ou ao próprio Voldemort. O interior de Gina se agitava cheio de excitação, mas também havia uma enorme certeza, um tipo de certeza doida que supera o medo. Nada aconteceria de mal, certo? Gina se recusava a responder e enquanto não o fizesse podia fingir que sim, tudo daria certo e logo ela teria nas mãos a espada e poderia pensar em como mandá-la para Harry. Talvez ela até pudesse vê-lo. De todos, este lhe pareceu o pensamento mais perigoso. Pensar em Harry sim a deixava aflita, amedrontada e quase paralisada de dor. Tinha certeza de que Mione e Rony estavam bem. Eles estariam bem enquanto estivessem com Harry. Era uma confiança louca e cega, ela sabia. Mas era assim. Sempre fora. Forçou a deixar a mente livre. Lembrar de Harry não a ajudaria a estar inteira para por em prática o que tinham planejado para àquela noite.

Os três haviam decidido que o primeiro encontro da AD seria na noite seguinte. Eles pretendiam exibir a espada em triunfo como forma de provar que podiam fazer alguma coisa, mesmo sem Harry Potter por ali. Sabiam que isso daria força e propósito ao grupo. Neville tinha uma enorme preocupação com a motivação. Além disso, pretendiam deixar um recadinho nas paredes da escola. Foi a própria Gina que teve a idéia no fim daquela tarde, quando eles se encontraram pouco antes do jantar.

– Isso não nos apavorou quando houve o episódio da Câmara Secreta? Pois bem. Vamos fazê-los ter um gostinho do próprio remédio.

Luna e Neville trocaram um olhar incerto.

– Tem certeza, Gina? – perguntou Neville.

– Absoluta! Por quê? Vocês não estão comigo?

– Claro – afirmou Luna. – Mas não precisaremos estar possuídos para escrever, não é?

O comentário não abalou Gina de forma alguma. Ela já tinha se acostumado com o jeito de Luna.

– Quem vai ficar "possesso" não seremos nós – afirmou sorrindo maldosamente.

O castelo estava completamente silencioso quando Neville ajudou Gina, horas mais tarde, a pular para fora do buraco do retrato.

– Onde vocês dois vão? – falou a Mulher Gorda parecendo apavorada. – Já passou da hora do toque de recolher. Se pegam vocês...

– Fale baixo e ninguém vai nos pegar – disse Gina.

– É – falou Neville – e se alguém perguntar guarde segredo.

– Ora, eu... – ela balbuciou indignada.

– É seu dever nos proteger – garantiu Gina.

– Eu sei o meu dever!

– Ótimo! – Festejou Neville. – Fique atenta e nos deixe entrar quando voltarmos.

A Mulher Gorda ainda tentou argumentar, mas eles seguiram em frente. A torre da Grifinória ficava no mesmo andar do escritório do diretor. Isso significava menos corredores e menos exposição para eles. Na primeira curva, encontraram com Luna que passeava ao encontro deles como se estivesse ali por acaso.

– Demoramos? – cochichou Neville.

– Não. Eu estava conversando com Lord Thorton.

– Peloamordedeus, Luna! – Gina quase berrou com a avoadisse da amiga.

– Não se preocupe – disse Luna sorrindo e apontando para o quadro de um bruxo com uma peruca branca e segurando uma corneta junto ao ouvido. – Lord Thorton é quase tão surdo quanto cego, converso com ele há anos e ele não sabe quem eu sou.

– Hein? – perguntou o homem do quadro tentando chegar mais perto da tela, mas fazendo cara de quem apenas ouve estática.

– Ok – falou Gina com um suspiro. – Vamos logo então.

Se esgueirando junto às sombras da parede, os três andaram o mais rápido que puderam até o corredor em que ficava a gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor. Seu maior cuidado durante todo o trajeto foi tentar ao máximo evitar que Pirraça os visse. Se bem que ele andava muito a contragosto com os Carrows, e se eles prometessem que seu silêncio renderia o caos para os novos professores, talvez até o poltergeist os ajudasse. Os três confiavam que àquela hora, Snape já teria se recolhido, logo, agiriam rápido, entrariam e sairiam com a espada. É claro que havia os quadros dos diretores, mas os três acreditavam que eles dormissem na maior parte do tempo e só acordassem quando chamados pelos diretores. Logo, ninguém os perceberia.

Assim, que pararam em frente à gárgula, Gina olhou para os companheiros mais uma vez. Queria saber se nenhum deles iria desistir agora. Os dois fizeram movimentos firmes com a cabeça e Gina se voltou para animal talhado em pedra.

– Essência de lírio.

Sem replicar, a gárgula pulou para o lado revelando a escada em caracol, na qual os três se apressaram em subir. A parede de pedra fechou atrás deles com um barulho agourento. Ao chegarem à porta, os três ignoraram a aldrava e Neville, empunhando a varinha, empurrou-a cuidadosamente. A porta cedeu. Luna e Gina também tinham as varinhas em punho e os três entraram na quase escuridão do escritório. Pelo visto, Snape já tinha realmente se recolhido. Pelas janelas com as cortinas cerradas entrava um mínimo de luz vindo da lua clara lá fora e mesmo assim, apenas o que escapava da parte em que o tecido não se encontrava. Gina sussurou: "Lumus", mas fez sinal para que Neville e Luna não a imitassem. Os dois assentiram.

Gina tinha a impressão de que seu coração devia ter parado, pois ela não era mais capaz de ouvi-lo. Tudo o que percebia era o som dos seus passos que pareciam estar em amplificadores e ela não podia imaginar porque a escola toda não os estava ouvindo. Cruzou o escritório com os dois amigos tão perto que os pés deles quase se chocavam e ela fez um grande esforço para que eles não percebessem o quanto estava tremendo. Que grande maluca ela era em estar fazendo aquilo. Não, melhor não pensar assim. Vai dar tudo certo. Tudo certo.

Eles desviaram a mesa do diretor e logo estavam frente a frente com redoma que guardava a espada. O vidro refulgia a luz da varinha de Gina e projetava uma claridade fantasmagórica sobre eles como se um espectro os iluminasse.

Gina engoliu em seco e achou que agir rápido seria melhor do que pensar. Passou a varinha acesa para Luna e secou as mãos suadas na saia do uniforme. Depois, colocou as duas mãos nas laterais do vidro e forçou para cima.

O vidro não cedeu. Se o coração de Gina não parecia existir mais como ele despencou daquele jeito?

– Não abre – sussurrou para os outros, tomada de pânico.

Neville deu um passo à frente e se postou ao lado dela analisando a redoma, mas foi Luna quem teve a cabeça mais fria.

– Tem uma fechadura aí.

Gina e Neville se curvaram para observar a pequena fechadura de ouro que guardava a espada. A intenção de quebrar o vidro ocorreu à Gina um milésimo antes de Neville dizer:

– Não tem espaço para nenhuma chave. Só um... grifo minúsculo – falou aproximando a varinha acesa de Gina, que ele tirara das mãos de Luna.

– Ah isso facilita as coisas – disse Luna se aproximando também. Neville e Gina a olharam incrédulos. – Bem, você são Grifinórios, não são? Devem saber falar com grifos.

Não foi preciso. Ao ouvir a apalavra Grifinório a fechadura fez um clic metálico e o grifo de ouro ergueu o corpo e com ele um tantinho da redoma. Três grandes sorrisos idênticos refletiram na superfície até que o vidro foi totalmente erguido pelas mãos cuidadosas de Gina, ajudada por Neville.

As mãos da garota tremeram um pouco, mas ela pegou a espada pelo punho e a tirou da almofada com surpreendente firmeza. Ainda sorrindo, os três se afastaram da redoma e Gina ergueu para o alto a lâmina, admirando não apenas o trabalho da forja dos duendes, mas o próprio feito.

– É melhor sairmos logo daqui – sussurrou Neville.

As meninas concordaram e se precipitaram para a porta, que Neville segurou para as duas passarem. Uma luz clara e amarela iluminou todo o escritório de uma só vez.

– Eu não creio que isso tenha uma explicação razoável, não é?

Gina não largou a espada no chão porque praticamente a usou para segurar o próprio corpo. Neville e Luna congelaram na posição, apenas voltando as cabeças para ver Snape no alto da balaustrada que dava acesso aos aposentos íntimos do diretor. Ele não parecia de forma alguma ter sido acordado. Ainda vestia suas costumeiras vestes pretas de dia e desceu as escadas até eles com uma expressão furibunda no rosto. Antes que os três amigos pudessem sequer se mexer, Snape já estava em frente a eles e arrancando a espada de Gryffindor das mãos de Gina. Ela ainda fez força para segurá-la, mas Snape a tomou num safanão.

– Essa espada é do Harry! – berrou Gina.

– A espada pertence à Hogwarts! – Snape não usou um tom de voz alto. Mas seus olhos estavam chispando de fúria. – Dessa vez... dessa vez, vocês três foram longe demais!

Neville se colocou à frente das duas meninas e ergueu a cabeça em desafio. Mas as garotas não aceitaram a proteção e se postaram ao seu lado.

– Ótimo! – rosnou Snape. – Perfeito! – Ele virou-se num movimento de capa e seguiu até a sua mesa onde depositou a espada sem grande cuidado. Gina notou que vários diretores haviam acordado, inclusive Dumbledore que os olhava com seriedade. – Os três serão punidos exemplarmente – prosseguiu o diretor, cruzando os braços enquanto se postava em frente à mesa. – Acho que isso irá desencorajar novas tentativas de partidários do Potter. Era tudo o que eu precisava aqui dentro: uma pequena revolução. O que é que vocês três imbecis têm na cabeça, heim? O que querem? Que o Lord das Trevas em pessoa venha até aqui?

Ele caminhou para os três com tanta fúria que Neville, Gina e Luna chegaram a recuar um passo.

– Sinceramente, eu achei que vocês haviam entendido o meu aviso ontem! É assim que recompensam o _esforço_ do seu _herói_ para protegê-los?

A voz dele tinha um tom que chegava a arrepiar atrás da nuca. Era mais do que fúria ou raiva. Tinha algo mais ali. Os olhos de Snape foram ao rosto de Neville, depois de Luna e, por fim, de Gina. Eles faiscavam.

– Especialmente você, Srta. Weasley. – Ela se forçou a manter o olhar dele com a mesma força. – Acha realmente que está ajudando o seu... _amigo_, comportando-se dessa maneira? O que acha que acontecerá se a notícia de que o relacionamento mais... _íntimo_ de vocês dois sair daqui? Ou se alguém suspeitar que ele continua? Continua?

– Não! – Gina sequer abriu os dentes para responder.

– Melhor para você – completou Snape afastando o rosto. – O apoio ou a amizade, de qualquer tipo, a Harry Potter, nesse momento, são muito perigosos. E eu pretendo que vocês três tenham a clara idéia disso.

Snape novamente retornou para junto da sua mesa e já puxava alguns pedaços de pergaminho para escrever as punições quando a porta abriu e os irmãos Carrow entraram sem bater. Os três amigos grudaram-se uns nos outros. Amico tinha o rosto vermelho e um pouco inchado, parecia ter bebido e ria bobamente até ver os três alunos. Aleto também os olhou surpresa, ela carregava uma garrafa quase cheia com um líquido cor de âmbar.

– Viemos convidá-lo para uma festinha... Mas parece que já começou. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Severo? – perguntou a mulher.

– Vocês não costumam bater? – Snape arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo bastante incomodado.

– Não nos lugares em que podemos entrar – respondeu a bruxa.

– E hoje em dia podemos entrar em qualquer lugar – completou o irmão rindo e tropeçando um pouco. – O que está acontecendo aqui, Sev? Uma convenção de trombadinhas?

– Estes não são os mesmos que criaram confusão ontem com os garotos do Crabbe e do Goyle? – assuntou a irmã subitamente interessada. – Os que se pavonearam hoje no Salão Principal.

O sorriso bêbado de Amico sumiu e ele olhou os garotos com a maior atenção que conseguiu.

– Não são os amigos do Potter? Essa é a garota Weasley, não é? Sua família traidora do sangue continua apoiando Potter, não é?

Ele fez um movimento brusco e agarrou com violência o braço de Gina. A menina chegou a gemer de dor.

– Amico! – A voz de Snape foi tão cheia de autoridade que ele afrouxou o aperto e olhou para o diretor. – Solte-a!

– Snape!

– Isto é uma escola, caso não tenha notado Amico e EU sou o diretor. Isto é um problema disciplinar e vou resolvê-lo como um problema disciplinar.

– O Lord das Trevas...

– O Lord das Trevas, Aleto – repetiu Snape erguendo a voz – quis que EU fosse o diretor desta escola. Vocês dois estão subordinados a mim! Eu mandei soltar a menina, Amico!

O Comensal fuzilou Snape com os olhos e largou Gina com brutalidade. Luna e Neville a ampararam. A garota piscou para segurar as lágrimas de dor e revolta que surgiram em seus olhos.

– Afinal o que eles fizeram? – perguntou Amico.

Aleto, com um pouco mais de inteligência, olhou para a espada na mesa de Snape e para a redoma aberta.

– Parece que temos ladrõezinhos na escola – falou venenosa. Foi a vez dela investir contra os três. – Deixem-me adivinhar? Pretendiam enviar a espada para o Potter? Por causa do testamento do velho, não é?

– Como poderíamos enviar a espada para o Harry? – perguntou Neville. – Ninguém sabe onde ele está!

Um tapa virou o rosto agressivo e desafiante de Neville.

– Mesmo? – desdenhou Amico, que parecia pronto para mais. – Pois eu garanto que se apertarmos um pouquinho a ruivinha aqui, ela é capaz de saber.

Ele se aproximou novamente de Gina, mas dessa vez Neville se colocou na frente da amiga, aparentemente sem medo de outro tapa.

– Amico, eu vou repetir, bem lento dessa vez, para que você entenda: sou eu quem governa os estudantes por aqui! – Snape saiu definitivamente detrás de sua mesa e caminhou até o centro da sala. – A Srta. Weasley não passa de uma garota tola que se uniu ao amigo patético e à amiga esquisita para tentar um feito que poderia reviver os tempos de glória da resistência do Potter à ação do Ministério em Hogwarts. Uma tolice romântica, eu diria. Própria de um grupinho, que até onde me lembro, endeusa Potter desde criança. Eu pretendo puni-los exemplarmente para que todos vejam o que acontece com partidários de Harry Potter na MINHA escola.

Os dois irmão não pareceram gostar muito do jeito que Snape falou "minha escola", mas não discutiram mais.

– O que vai fazer? – Perguntou Aleto. – Acho que um pouco de dor seria muito... educativo para esses três.

– Eles terão, acredite.

– Se quiser ajuda...

– É muita gentileza sua, Aleto – falou Snape com frieza. – Mas sei fazer o meu trabalho. Agora, se me dão licença?

Obviamente a dispensa de Snape não caiu bem entre os dois irmãos.

– Queremos estar presentes – disse a irmã.

– Ótimo! Acho que gostaram de acompanhar estes três e Hagrid no serviço da Floresta Proibida pelas próximas... humm... três semanas?

A menção à floresta não agradou aos dois.

– Vai mandá-los para lá?

– Vocês não queriam dor? Eu acho que algumas noites correndo de lobisomens e alimentando aranhas gigantes fará maravilhas pela disposição deles em apoiarem Harry Potter.

A voz de Snape era um veludo repleto de veneno. E talvez fosse o jeito que ele tinha falado, pois pareceu que os Comensais acreditaram nele. Foi uma sorte que não olhassem para os três garotos, pois veriam as expressões felizes, de quem não acreditava na sorte que tinha. Houve um segundo, porém, em que os olhos de Gina se encontraram com os de Dumbledore no quadro e ele mexeu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. O rosto de Gina imediatamente fez uma convincente expressão de medo e seus cotovelos chegaram as costelas de Neville e de Luna. Imediatamente os três começaram a gemer: "A Floresta não!" Luna até chorou.

– Agora chega! – Snape ordenou perdendo a paciência. – Longbotton acompanhe Lovegood até o dormitório dela. Não pare no caminho! Depois volte para ajudar a Weasley. Ela precisará de _companhia_ para retornar à torre da Grifinória. – Gina gelou. – Agora, Longbotton!

O menino tremeu. Ele ainda guardava um pouco do antigo pavor pelo professor. Mas obviamente não queria deixar Gina com ele. A menina lhe fez um gesto corajoso de que ficaria bem e relutantes, Neville e Luna se retiraram.

– Aleto, Amico sinto não poder participar da "festinha", mas eu tenho um trabalhinho desagradável para terminar, então, eu apreciaria se voltassem aos aposentos de vocês.

Os dois irmãos pareceram satisfeitos com a crueldade expressa na voz de Snape e se retiraram. Tão logo ficaram sozinhos, Gina ergueu o queixo o quanto pode. Não baixaria a cabeça para Snape, não lhe daria esse prazer. Ele não veria uma Weasley com medo.

O diretor se aproximou dela e olhou-a diretamente dentro dos seus olhos, parecia querer perfurá-los.

– Apesar de seu comportamento esta noite, Srta. Weasley, que me forçará a escrever para seus pais e alertar a sua diretora, não desperdiçarei ainda mais o meu tempo com você. Por isso, perguntarei apenas uma vez e espero que me responda com sinceridade ou terei de usar outros métodos. Está entendendo?

– Sim.

– _Sim, diretor!_

– Sim, diretor – repetiu Gina com o desprezo acentuando cada palavra.

– Ótimo! Diga-me Weasley: você pretendia roubar esta espada para o Potter, não é? Você sabe o onde ele está agora?

Não foi muito esperto, ela tinha de reconhecer, mas foi exatamente o que Gina respondeu.

– Não diretor, eu não sei onde o Harry está. – Snape rompeu o contato visual e soltou os ombros, enquanto a analisava. – E também, pode estar certo, eu não lhe diria se soubesse. Nem sob tortura.

Snape lhe devolveu uma expressão que mesclava enfado e desdém.

– Parece que um vírus que torna as pessoas obtusas se espalhou por Hogwarts e eu estou correndo o risco de me tornar repetitivo. – Ele deu as costas para Gina e voltou para a mesa. – Acho que Potter concordaria comigo que você seria bem mais útil ao seu... – ele fez uma pausa, mas completou de forma diferente, olhando diretamente para Gina – namorado, se se mantivesse fora do caminho. O mesmo vale para a segurança da sua família, caso ainda não tenha compreendido. – A menina manteve-se firme, esperando que o professor fizesse ou dissesse mais alguma coisa. – Agora, suma da minha frente! Já! Ou vou precisar repetir isso também, Weasley?

Não foi preciso. Gina girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo da sala, deixando a porta bater logo atrás dela.

– Essa menina é problema!

– Provavelmente – concordou Dumbledore. – Ainda sim, será preciso mantê-la segura.

– Hunf – resmungou Snape. Ele sentou cansado na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e olhou para a espada. – Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

– Quer ajudá-lo, Severo. Você sabe como são os apaixonados.

Snape não se dignou a responder, continuou a olhar apara a espada e fazer negativas com a cabeça. Passou um tempo antes que ele erguesse a voz novamente, não havia ninguém na sala que pudesse observar seu rosto e pudesse ver o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

– Espero que você não tenha o mal gosto de dizer que eles o lembram outro casal.

Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha de compreensão.

– Não, Severo. Não direi isso.

Passados alguns instantes, Snape se voltou para ele.

– O que farei? Se ela continuar, as coisas ficarão complicadas. Você viu como Amico agiu. Não posso ficar me opondo a essas violências ou eles perceberão, ainda mais se estudantes como Weasley e Longbotton começarem a liderar uma rebelião.

– Deve protegê-los como me prometeu, Severo.

– Eu não sei se poderei manter minha posição aqui dentro e ao mesmo tempo a minha promessa. – Ele se ergueu e passou a andar pela sala. – Como posso protegê-los se eles me desafiam abertamente? Você sabe que os Carrow me observam. Nada é seguro aqui, Dumbledore.

– Teremos de pensar, Severo. Talvez não consigamos evitar que os meninos se arranhem, mas devemos fazer tudo para mantê-los vivos.

Snape parou e olhou para o quadro.

– E a Weasley?

– Se as coisas complicarem teremos de mandá-la para casa de algum jeito. Apesar de Harry ser excepcionalmente forte, eu preferia lhe poupar qualquer dor que envolva a Srta. Weasley. – O velho diretor olhou Snape por cima dos óculos. – Acalme-se, Severo. Talvez ela tenha ficado assustada.

– Que ótimo! Você morreu e resolveu se tornar cômico.

– Não Severo, estou apenas expressando uma esperança.

– Bah.

– O importante agora é decidirmos o que faremos com a espada.

– Como assim?

– Tenho certeza de que Tom ficara sabendo desse pequeno... incidente. E será rápido. É preciso que você aja. Espalhe a notícia de que foi duro e cruel com os estudantes. Segure-os o tempo que for necessário com Hagrid. As pessoas ainda temem a Floresta Proibida.

– Certo. E o que mais?

– Eu sugiro que a espada seja removida daqui.

– Mas esta espada não é...

– Não – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas você é a única pessoa viva que sabe disso. Logo, acho que será um grande feito você levar a espada que Harry Potter tanto precisa para longe daqui. Isso afastará seus amigos do seu escritório... e do perigo. Mas também deixará Tom falsamente seguro.

– Certo.

– É melhor providenciar isso o mais rápido possível.

– Eu o farei agora.

Snape pegou a espada e a devolveu à redoma. Depois deixou a sala. Pretendia despachar algumas corujas. Queria ser o primeiro a informar ao Lord das Trevas, então teria também de aparatar onde quer que ele estivesse. Voldemort confiava mais em Snape por que ele dava as informações pessoalmente.

Uma fúria gelada ainda lhe rondava a boca do estômago. Era ótimo não ver Harry Potter todos os dias. Não ver esfregado na sua frente o fato de que o homem que ele mais odiara na vida tinha lhe roubado a única pessoa que ele tinha amado. Porém, parecia ser uma maldição. O garoto ia, mas deixou em seu lugar a namorada para atormentá-lo. Weasley não se parecia em nada com Lílian, nunca seria tão bonita, na opinião de Snape. No entanto, havia o desenho, a impressão, aquela sombra que passara a ser a mais odiada do mundo para ele: a do homem de cabelos negros revoltos e óculos, abraçado a uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos. Um protegendo o outro, um lutando pelo outro. Apenas porque estava sozinho, Snape se permitiu um rugido furioso que, no passo seguinte, virou um gemido de frustração.

Acabara de sair da escada circular e se dirigia a passos rápidos pelo corredor do sétimo andar quando viu. Lá estava a prova de que a esperança de Dumbledore era uma ilusão. Snape sabia que não seria diferente. Lá, no meio do corredor, com grandes e brilhantes letras vermelho sangue, piscando insolentemente para ele estava a prova de que Weasley, Longbotton e Lovegood pretendiam ser problema. E talvez ele tivesse de ser babá de outra ruiva, para um outro Potter.

– Demônios! – vociferou. Mas a parede pareceu apenas sorrir alegre e rebelde.

ARMADA DUMBLEDORE! O RECRUTAMENTO CONTINUA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/B: Yes! Yes! Yes! FANTÁSTICO!!!! Neville, um estrategista de respeito! Luna, impagável na sua avoadisse esperta. E Gina, ah, Gina! Perfeita! Nascida para andar ao lado de nosso herói. D - Agora, abram alas para a surpresa do dia... Eu vou elogiar o Snape! Não o personagem, que é público e notório possuir um bom tanto de minha explícita aversão, mas, o SEU Snape! Tão bem caracterizado nas suas palavras, que provavelmente nem a JK perceberia qualquer diferença com o trabalho dela... – Aplausos, Anam! Muitos! - Embalada pela revolução que nossos meninos começaram, já vou insuflando uma aqui também: CONTINUA! CONTINUA! CONTINUA! CONTINUA! CONTINUA! MAIS MM DH! MAIS MM DH! MAIS MM DH! MAIS MM DH! MAIS MM DH! - ;D - Disse ali em cima, digo de novo e assino embaixo: FANTÁSTICO!!!!!.

N/A: Como eu disse é apenas algo que a releitura do livro sugeriu. Espero que tenham gostado. A música é a do Pink Floyd, Wish you were hear – Para vc, Belle!

Beijo grande

Sally


End file.
